Low point
by Deadloss
Summary: Enfrentarse a todo nunca ha sido fácil y eso Sherlock lo aprendió hace muchos años cuando decidió ser libre, quizás demasiado jóven.


Disclaimer: blablablablablabla no me pagan por esto blablablablabla

Advertencias: Violencia, uso de drogas, narración dura, resistencia a la autoridad (¿)Sí, mis advertencias son cada vez más extrañas.

Notas de autor: Ya he acabado los exámenes, así que he vuelto, esto lo medio escribí entre ellos.

He desarrollado esto entre que Sherlock termina el instituto, pero antes de que comience la universidad.

Hay un pequeño homenaje a "Respiro. Inspiro.", porque he perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo he releído.

* * *

**1996**

Podía sentir el suelo astillado, bajo su cuerpo, sucio. Tumbado en una esquina de la sala, la más alejada de la ventana rota por donde el frío entraba. Tenía la bolsa de tela que usaba como maleta atada a la muñeca con una cinta, anclándola a si mismo aunque hacía mucho que había olvidado qué portaba. Solo sabía que eran sus cosas, que debía conservarlas, a toda costa, era lo único que le quedaba.

Enrolló aún más la bufanda en torno a su boca, rebasando la nariz, casi ocultando los ojos. El pelo oculto bajo la capucha estaba enredado, demasiado largo, quería cortarlo y deshacerse de esa masa grasienta. Pero le daba algo de calor, ahora era necesario, y agradecía que en un ataque no hubiese optado por afeitase la cabeza entera. La edición de tarde del periódico gratuito que se daba en el metro se aplastaba entre su piel y la gastada camiseta; se suponía que debía darle calor, que debía protegerlo de la humedad; qué grandiosa gilipollez.

Se estaba helando, llevaba dos horas allí tirado, demasiado cansado como para seguir caminando o moverse si quiera. Temblaba descontroladamente y creía poder jurar que el frío había socavado sus huesos, llenando los huecos faltos de tuétano con el hielo que se amontonaba en las aceras.

La primera noche después de que tuviese que abandonar el piso por no poder pagar el alquiler, se había acercado al hospital Royal London fingiendo haberse torcido un tobillo (una lesión menor) para poder pasar la noche en la sala de espera. Pero una vez usó aquel recurso con los cuatro grandes hospitales de Londres tuvo que cambiar de estrategia. Recorrió cada calle de los barrios en el centro buscando lugares potenciales donde descansar, casas adosadas en obras, pisos abandonados. Cambiaba cada noche, le había resultado sencillo; era finales de verano y solo las madrugadas comenzaban a ser algo más crudas.

En su vagabundeo errático encontró una villa que se caía a pedazos en Bethnal Green, un cartel en la puerta anunciaba su pronta restauración pero, juzgando por el óxido que supuraba parecía haber sido olvidada.

Decidió instalarse allí, fueron sus mejores semanas. Atrincherado en el salón, pasaba las noches heladas quemando periódicos en la chimenea y los días recorriendo la ciudad; estudiando a la gente en cafeterías, museos y parques, comía de lo que quedaba en su mermado fondo de ahorros que intentaba estirar lo máximo posible. Pero la buena racha terminó cuando un amanecer el suelo rechinó y las vigas crujieron, la villa le alertándole, pues las primeras luces del día vinieron acompañadas del dueño de la casa y unos policías.

Agarrando lo poco que tenía siempre listo corrió hasta el baño mientras le perseguían vociferantes, el cerrojo apenas le dio unos minutos de ventaja, los suficientes para saltar por la ventana del primero y escapar. Cojeó lastimosamente durante semanas por la mala caída.

Desde entonces todo fue a peor, diciembre había llegado y con él también las heladas; y el fin de su dinero.

Ahora estaba allí, un lugar roto donde iban a perderse los que no tenían donde caer muertos, un sumidero. El piso franco de yonkis, vagabundos y degenerados, unidos en un trato silencioso de convivencia.

No le quedaba nada, más que su propia renuencia a volver a casa con orejas gachas. Cuando más miserable se sentía, evocaba la mueca que Mycroft le regalaría al ver su fracaso, o la condescendencia con la que le trataría su madre, casi podía oírse siendo la comidilla de las cenas familiares durante años. Así que acomodó más sus capas de ropa en un ramalazo de ira temblorosa.

Uno de los nuevos compañeros de Sherlock, conversaba solo, mientras caminaba con una linterna por el pasillo. Se había puesto a dar vueltas recorriéndolo de punta a punta, Sherlock solo veía el haz de luz cuando pasaba frente al agujero donde había estado la puerta de su habitación. Prácticamente no había mirado la sala, porque no quería saber lo que habían deparado años anteriores. Pero las marcas de uñas eran demasiado pronunciadas en el parqué, las cortas ráfagas de luz las dibujaban claramente frente a sus ojos, suplicaban ser leídas.

No pudo más que estimar ante la antigüedad y falta de detalles, habían sido producidas por una pelea que finalizó en estrangulamiento. Dos hombres a juzgar por lo separados que estaban los surcos que habían dejado las manos, una pelea sobre dinero, drogas quizás. Seguramente el hombre murió mirando la misma pared que Sherlock enfrentaba, mirando esas purulentas manchas en la pintura.

Palpó en una de sus chaquetas la bolsita, en un bolsillo cerca del corazón su ridícula fuente de ingresos. No quería haber llegado a aquello, pero sabía que en su posición no podía permitirse el lujo de elegir. Además pasaba solo a un par de personas, lo justo para comer algo de vez en cuando, para poder seguir recorriendo la ciudad, para poder seguir estudiando a sus ciudadanos. Categorizaba a la masa, aprendía unos patrones de comportamiento específicos qué el no comprendía, grababa cada mínimo detalle en una sinfonía de datos que consideraba útiles.

Se veía tan lejano, un mundo diferente al que él estaba tumbado. Solo tenía frío, una pared mohosa, hasta hambre, ganas de rendirse; y aquello era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a caer.

Así que se incorporó, apoyando la espalda a la pared tomó el paquete haciéndolo bailar. Lo desplegó como si el papel fuesen los pétalos de una blanca flor, apoyó el polvo en el dorso de la temblorosa mano izquierda, resbaló bastante debido a los temblores.

En su cabeza se dibujó la composición química de la cocaína, su fórmula, el punto de ebullición; la farmacocinética fue lo último que pensó antes de inclinarse sobre su mano. Tapando la mitad de la nariz hizo que el polvo ascendiese torpemente, Sherlock retuvo el instinto de estornudar.

Arqueó la espalda hasta tener la cabeza contra la pared, la capucha cayendo hacía atrás mientras sentía el rostro dormido; espiró. Los ojos se tornaron vidriosos conforme el esperado calor hormigueaba en él, inflamando cada órgano en llamas químicas. Tuvo que recordar respirar, pero solo era capaz de tomar aire en los pulmones, inspirar, inspirar; a media pulsación su corazón latía desacompasado.

En su cabeza solo experimentaba placer, o había nada más, había dejado de existir el frío, el cansancio, la humanidad, él mismo había sido sustituido por aquella sensación de plenitud. Porque Sherlock subía sin moverse del sitio y estaba por encima del mundo; tenía unas irrevocables ganas de compartir su inmensidad. Desatar su lengua y derrochar locuacidad ante todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino, músicos que tocaban en el metro, jóvenes con ideales anticapitalistas, resquicios de épocas pasadas en forma de punks, yonkis, quién fuese.

La tirantez en sus músculos había sido olvidada, el cansancio que le había azotado, convertido en un viejo cuento. La noche ahora era infinita y estaba llena de posibilidades, a cada cual mejor que la anterior, todas las podía rozar con la yema de sus dedos.

Sherlock se sentía invicto, un gladiador frente a la adversidad, el mundo entero era su arena.

* * *

Notas autora: Viñetas, "relativamente", pequeños estudios de personajes en diferentes situaciones.

Yo qué sé, ya no tengo ni idea sobre lo qué escribo :D


End file.
